Would You Be Mine?
by Oh Sehun-ssi
Summary: Judul Pasaran. Special for Luhan Birthday. "Would You be mine" "Saengil Chukkae Luhan Hyung" "Hana, Dul, Set." "Se-se-hun-ah" Monggo dibaca. hati-hati YAOI


**WOULD YOU BE MINE?**

**Kim Nimaa** proud to publish a drabble.

Disclaimer of this drabble is belong to me.

This is HunHan drabble.

Special for Luhan's Birthday!

I'm sorry for the typos. But, i wish i get your criticsm on Review.

Kota Seoul di malam hari ini ramai lengang. Tiada tanda bahwa kota ini beristirahat walau sekejap saja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat lima belas menit waktu setempat. Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama di tepi sungai Han. Disana cukup ramai karena banyak pasangan yang mengahbiskan malam di tepi sungai han. Malam ini memang hanyalah malam minggu, bukan malam tahun baru. Tapi sungai han tetap saja ramai walaupun malam sudah cukup larut.

Mereka duduk bersantai menikmati segarnya udara malam seoul di tepi sungai han ini. Sambil membawa beberapa snack, mungkin maksudnya agar tidak kelaparan. Mereka berdua duduk dalam keheningan malam. Salah satu dari mereka tampak menujukkan raut bingungnya sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menikmati segarnya udara. Memangnya apalagi?"

"Kau tampak sangat menikmatinya." Tentu saja luhan sangat menikmatinya. Jarang-jarang ia dapat merasakan udara sesegar ini. Karena sehari hari mereka sibuk karena kesibukan mereka sebagai member suatu boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Dan mungkin hanya bau keringat yang Luhan rasakan karena semua latihan mereka sungguh membuat lelah tubuh dan pikiran.

"Hyung, kau lapar?"

"Boleh. Aku bosan dengan cemilan asin. Aku memang sedang ingin yang manis-manis."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, Hyung." Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju s_tand _yang kebetulan berada di dekat tempat dimana mereka berada. Setelah membayar dua permen kapas itu, Sehun kemudian kembali ketempat Luhan berada.

"Ini, Hyung."

"Nah, terima kasih. Tapi, kau curang."

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Kenapa permen kapas milikmu lebih kecil dibanding permen kapas milikku?"

"Karena aku sudah memakan nya saat berjalan kesini. Cepat makan permen kapasmu Hyung. Sebelum menyusut karena terkena angin."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

Mereka kemudian memakan permen kapas mereka dalam diam. Sesekali Luhan kembali menghirup udara-udara segar.

"Hyung, sudah semakin larut. Ayo pulang ke dorm."

"Tapi,"

"Ayolah Hyung." Sehun membujuk Luhan. Mereka berdua lalu membersihkan sampah-sampah yang mereka buat dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat.

Mau tidak mau, Luhan kembali ke dorm mereka bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya bersama Sehun saja hingga saat pergantian hari dimana Ia berulang tahun. Luhan memang menyukai Sehun sejak lama, namun ia takut jika ia mengungkapkannya akan ditolak karena menurut Luhan, Sehun itu straight.

Sesampainya di dorm, semuanya gelap. Tak ada satu suarapun terdengar.

"Sehun-ah. Ini sangat gelap. Apakah mereka semua sudah tidur?"

"Mungkin. Apakah kau sudah mengantuk hyung?"

"Belum, tapi aku hanya lelah."

"Ayo naik Hyung."

"Naik, kemana?"

"Tentu ke kamar Hyung. Memangnya ke mana lagi?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk, Sehun-ah."

"Sudahlah, ayo Hyung." Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan lalu berganti baju. Saat Luhan berganti baju, sebenarnya Sehun diam diam mengirimkan suatu pesan singkat kepada seseorang. Lambat laun, kegelapan di halaman dorm berubah terang dengan warna oranye khas warna api.

"Luhan Hyung. Cepatlah ke balkon."

"Untuk apa Sehun-ah?

"Cepatlah ayo." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Sesampainya di balkon, luhan benar benar speechless akan apa yang ia lihat. Deretan lilin merah menyala dengan susunan kata "Saengil Chukkae". Ia hendah berbalik untuk memeluk sShun. namun betapa kagetnya Luhan, yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah buket besar bunga mawar merah yang harum baunya.

"Luhan Hyung, would you be mine?" tanya Sehun dalam suara yang dalam. Suaranya sungguh lebih _masculine_ dibanding biasanya.

"Se-se-hun-ah?" Tanya luhan tergagap gagap. Ia sungguh terharu.

"Would you be mine?" ulang sehun dengan suara yang jauh lebih mantap untuk menandakan keseriusannya terhadap Luhan.

"I'm yours" Luhan benar benar mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis karena bahagia. Ia mengambil buket besar itu lalu memeluk Sehun erat.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari bawah sana. "Uri magnae sudah punya pasangan." Teriak Suho keras.

"Hana, Dul, Set."

"Saengil Chukkae Luhan Hyung!"

Ini adalah momen terindah bagi Luhan. Ia berjanji tak akan melupakan peristiwa ini dalam lembaran hidupnya. Sembari berpelukan, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun yang hangat. Ini malam yang benar benar tidak akan ia lupakan.

**END**

**OMAKE**

"BabyLu~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapa~r."

"Teruslah berlovey-dovey disini magnae." Kesal Suho sambil melemparkan topi kearah Sehun dengan diiringi tawa dari seluruh member yang ada di dorm itu, termasuk Luhan.

A/N: ada request untuk buat sequelnya? Atau next chap nya? Wkwk :)


End file.
